Manufacturers may perform various tests to rate each processor for a particular clock frequency. Based on these tests, the manufacturer may determine the maximum clock frequency at which the processor may operate without errors. However, many manufacturers conservatively rate their processors in order to introduce further safety margin of error. For example, a processor that successfully operates during tests at 3 GHz may be rated at only 2.8 GHz.
Moreover, consumers demand processors across a wide variety of clock frequencies. As a result, manufacturers typically rate processors at frequencies that are significantly lower than the processor's maximum clock frequency to meet consumer demand. For example, 80% of a manufacturer's processors may operate correctly at 3 GHz. However, the manufacturer may mark and rate these 3 GHz processors as slower processors (e.g. 2.4, 2.6, and 2.8 GHz) to satisfy market demand.
Because many processors may be clocked at frequencies significantly greater than their rated (marked) clock frequency, resellers and distributors may remark processors with a higher frequency and may resell the remarked processors as the higher speed part at a higher price. Further, computer manufacturers and consumers may configure their systems to operate a processor at a higher clock frequency than originally rated. This operating a processor at a higher clock frequency is commonly referred to as overcocking and may result in a substantial cost savings to computer manufacturers and consumers at the expense of a processor manufacturer attempting to meet market demand for lower rated processors.